KEN-AGENTSEEKER
by lucaslegacy15
Summary: “Hi My names Ken, I’m agent seeker of the UPD Observation institute. My job is to seek out and prevent convergences in reality, space, and time! Here my story and find out how I became the best!”


Portal phasing* Doctor Kurt Connors:"we have a problem, the portal's rising again." Ben:"I'll get the phasers." Doctor Kurt Connors:"Wait! The portal's going haywire! Take cover!!!" Scientist:"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Suncoast Co. , Orlando Florida 1983 In THE BASE ... "Ken did you here the news?" Ken:"An explosion in San Francisco, California, sounds fishy to me." Ken grabs some small tools. "That's why we're sending you." Ken:"That's nice, only twelve and now heading on a mission of dangerous portal's that lead god knows where neat." "Your pleasant with this Low Class Operation Wheeler?" Ken:"As long as I get shot gun on The Wavier." "Done." Ken:"Woohoo!" Later... Rider:"Were here." The Waiver teleports instantly to San Francisco California where the Lab incident occurred. Ken:"So this is the lab?"Rider:"Alright Men take em out!" A few soldiers instantly take out their fire arms. Ken then grabs towards his blade, with one slash his scabbard falls off and his blade extends gleaming.Rider:"Now I say that this here is operation take out, there is a demegorgen in that there lab, you know what to do boys!" "Sir Yes Sir!" Ken slowly walks towards the front door. All of a sudden he here's a loud screech and almost falls over. "Well is there a problem Agent Seeker." Ken:"uh no sir, not at all!" Rider and the men charge in the lab with victory screams. Ken immediately gains his senses and runs after them inside! Ken enters the cold silent lab. Ken:"wow I thought this would be interesting but so far nothing." He looks around after hearing a scream.With in a second a smirk appears on his face. "Yes Conflict", he mutters to himself he immediately takes out his blade and approached the room with the sound. Ken:"Alright lets roll." Ken bust down the door to find a huge demegorgen hovering over a small scared girl. Ken notices the girl then looks up towards the beast. Ken then looks back down at the girl. Ken then walks out from his hiding spot and yells at the beast. "HI THERE!!" The crying girl then notices him. The Demegorgen looks back at Ken and yells at him in anger. Ken:"Whoa someone's cranky!!" Demegorgen *ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Ken's eyes then start to glow. He then runs up to the beast and throws a powerful swing of a punch, sending the beast flying into a wall. He then spins his blade mockingly at the beast and stabs the Demegorgen through the chest. The girl then panics and starts to scream in fear. Ken:"hey guys I caught one!!" A few soldiers run into the room and grabs the injured Demegorgen. Ken:"Well that handles that." Girl:"Wait! Who are you." Ken:"Agent Seeker, you must be Jasmine Connors." Jasmine:"how did you know my name?!" Ken:"Well your one of the first US secret female scientist on inter dimensional travel, you invented the first Galactic Portal communicator and you die in the year "95" out of suicide because of depression from your father's death." The shock on her face was very present. Ken looked back at her oddly. Ken:"Wait Damn it was I supposed to say that?" Jasmine then falls to the ground unconscious. The soldiers then glare at him. Ken:"dang." Ken and the soldiers then look down at Jasmine on the floor. Ken:"Sooooooo, uh who wants Chinese?" THE FLAGPOLE "1992" "Mr.Anderson, full report." Rider:"Ah well sir I must say my men have successfully taken care of the Demegorgen problem in San Francisco." "Well Done." Rider:"We did have a bit of an issue after going back to year "83" in the Waiver Sir." "Go on." Rider:"The girl..." "Jasmine Connors?" Rider:"she knows." "I see", within a few inches the General sneers towards Rider and starts to blow. "WHO ON THIS DAMN EARTH TOLD HER ABOUT HER FUTURE!!!!" Rider:"one of your hasbines Agent Seeker." "DAMN IT THAT BRAT HAS RUINED EVERYTHING!" Rider:"Sir I believe maybe after the next few operations it be best if we suspend Wheeler if he continues to break protocol." "YES SUSPEND THAT LITTLE FROG FACED NUISANCE." Meanwhile back in "1983" Jasmine:"Where did the scary guy go?" Ken:"oh Rider?He left for a bit to report in to the boss." Jasmine:"The boss?" Ken:"Yeah The Boss all businesses have a boss, how else do you think we get payed." *smiles* "Agent Seeker, it's time." Ken looks down at the girl. Ken:"very well I have to go now, bye Jasmine." Jasmine:"Wait! You can't go!" Ken:"I have to, it's Protocol." Jasmine:"Take me with you!" Ken:"oh no not this again, listen you have to stay here get depressed and die, *sigh* at least you know how it ends." Jasmine:"No that's not fair! Please don't leave me!!" "Agent Seeker Now." Ken pulls away from Jasmine grasp. Jasmine begins to cry and scream. "Ken!!" All of a sudden Police car show up in the area of the lab. Ken and the soldiers jump on the waiver and teleport away. Jasmine cries louder and louder as police officers surround her and cover up the bloody lab. Ken and the soldiers then reappear inside THE FLAGPOLE.


End file.
